User blog:DVMP/Final 6 Tribal Council - Bhutan
Welcome to the final six tribal council, and congratulations on immunity, Zepher! Votes are due by 5:30 PM EST to danandaishia@gmail.com. Answering tribal council questions is not mandatory but is highly encouraged, and there is a chance you will be asked a follow-up question. Note: Tonight is the last time you may use a hidden immunity idol. To All: As the game gets closer and closer to the end, is it more important to get rid of a physical threat, a jury threat, a strategic threat, a social threat, an annoyance, or someone you can't trust? If you say that it's a combination of some things, I will pester you until you pick one characteristic. Ale'Tia: You were voted to have the best game, be the biggest threat, and have the best shot at winning. Doesn't that put a large target on your back? If so, what do you do about it so that you don't see yourself going home tonight? Jenni: You were voted to be the most villainous player - why do you think that is? If you are perceived as villainous, how can people trust you? Joey: You were unanimously (which means you too) voted as the person most deserving of a slap to the face and the most annoying person. That doesn't sound like the characteristics of a likely winner; does that worry you about your chances of winning in a final three? What do you do to overcome that? Natalie: You were labeled as the person people least frequently talk to (unanimously, including yourself!) and the person least in control of the game; if you take that out of context, it sounds like it's describing a goat or inactive player. Why is that not the case (if it isn't)? Why is there the perception that you have no control over the game? Rosalyna: The last five votes have all had three or more people receiving votes; why is that? Are things as chaotic as they appear, or are thing more calm and calculated? Zepher: You have been saved three times by an idol when you would have otherwise had the most votes, which breaks multiple Survivor records. Now that you are immune and can be sure you will not need an idol played on you this time, how has your gameplay shifted, if at all? Probst: If anyone has a hidden immunity idol and would like to use it, now would be the last time to do so. Jenni stands up. Jenni: You know, Jeff, I could play it for myself, but it's much more fun to do it to someone else. I'll play it on Ale'Tia. Any votes for Ale'Tia will not count. Probst: I will now read the votes. ...Ale'Tia not count... ...Rosalyna... ...Rosalyna... ...15th Person Voted Out and the 6th Member of the Jury... ...Rosalyna. final vote was 4-1; one castaway did not vote below is filler. Do not read into it. Rosalyna is visibly surprised but acceptingly nods when she sees she has been eliminated. She shrugs off hugs as she walks to get her torch snuffed, and glances at the remaining castaways before wordlessly walking away. Probst dismisses the remaining castaways, all excited to be in the final five. Category:Blog posts